Tournament
by EminyNay
Summary: Matt was always the top gamer in Wammy's House. No one ever came close to being able to beat him. So, what happens when a girl not much younger than him takes him up on his challenge? MattxOC oneshot


This is a MattxOC for Death Note, if you haven't caught that yet. I don't really care for MelloxMatt, which seems to be the only pairing for Matt, and there are no real outstanding female characters in the DN universe. I mean, there's Misa, Takada, Sayu, Naomi, and Halle. *slight spoilers* Misa is blindly loyal, Takada is also blindly loyal, and the two fight over Light. We see Sayu in a wheelchair briefly after her kidnapping, and she relies on Light at the beginning for her homework and... yeah. Naomi was smart, up until she gave out her real name and committed suicide via the DN, and Halle... We don't know too much about her. Anyway, end of the mini rant. The whole point of that was to say that since there aren't good female characters, I threw my own in. :D I hope you like her. If not, well, I tried.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Matt. I only own mah OC that will be making an appearance here soon, and bits of the plot. I also do not own the games mentioned in here, or any associated characters. That is all. :3

* * *

><p>The red-headed boy sat on the couch, a determined look on his face. He rapidly pressed the buttons, determined to beat whatever boss he was facing. His frustration grew with each passing moment, and he nearly threw the controller several times.<p>

As he died for the umpteenth time, he paused it and took a deep breath, reaching in his pocket and removing a box, filled with white, cylindrical objects. He stuck one in his mouth before lighting it and taking a deep breath. Slowly, he exhaled, relishing the relief it brought him.

"Smoking kills, y'know," a voice from behind said.

The boy jumped, the cigarette falling out of his mouth and onto his lap. Quickly, he snuffed it out and turned around, only to be faced with a small girl. Her dark hair fell into her unusual purple eyes. A light smile decorated her face, and he stared at her through his orange-tinted vision.

"I'm not going to tell," she told him. "But if one of the others were to catch you, you'd be dead."

The boy ignored her, returning to his game. He unpaused it, hoping that she would go away and leave him be. However, she sat on the couch next to him, watching him try and fail against the giant boss. Suddenly, she grabbed the controller out of his hand and tried her luck, despite the protests coming from the red-head.

"You were doing it wrong," she simply stated. "That's a weak combination you're using. Since this is Pikachu, the best way to back on the platform when you're about to be knocked off like that is to use the right B, not up B. Hold it for a second and it'll launch you… See?"

Sure enough, she was flying back on to the stage. "And now, use the smash attacks to take it out."

She smiled again, handing the controller back to him as he stared in awe at the explosions on the screen, signifying that the boss has indeed been beaten. She had been able to beat it, when he, who had spent many hours on the game, hadn't. He was shocked. How did she know so much about it? He had never seen her in the rec room before.

"You can call me Elf," she stated. "What can I call you?"

"M-Matt," he managed to say.

"Matt," she repeated. "It's nice to meet you. I'm new here."

"Well, welcome, then," he replied.

That would be why he had never seen her, but then… how did she know so much about the game? She had beaten it in only seconds even with a high damage percentage, and even after he had tried multiple times… She perplexed him.

"So, I guess the fact that I just beat the game for you means that I'm better at it. It's a shame, because I was hoping to find someone better than me," she said with a playful smirk.

He blinked hard, making sure she wasn't a mirage, but she was still there, smiling tauntingly at him. He frowned in disbelief. There was no way that he, Matt, the video game champion at Wammy's House, was going to be thrown off his throne by some little girl.

"There's no way that you're better than me," he told her.

Her cheeky grin faltered. "Any why is that?"

"Because you're a girl! And I'm the champion video game player in the whole place!"

"Ha, you're funny," she said. "I guess I'm about to take that title, huh?"

Elf grabbed another controller from next to the system and jumped back onto the couch next to Matt.

"Here are the rules," she began. "Tourney. Three stock. Three matches. No items. Random stages. Got it?"

Matt gave a curt nod before setting up the match as specified. He picked Pikachu and Toon Link, but he was surprised by her choices. Marth and Link.

"What, got a problem?" she inquired upon seeing his reaction.

"No, I just don't see you as a Marth user."

She scoffed, cockily smiling. "Well, don't be so surprised. I've had Marth as my main since Melee came out, and I played with Link back when the original came out. They've both got a decent strength and speed, and I can control them the best. Now, enough of that. Let's get this thing going."

The music of Isle Delfino could be heard before the players of Marth and Toon Link entered the scene. The cartoon and prince squared off, ready to fight one another. Elf stared it off with a couple of quick sword attacks from Marth. However, Matt soon parried with an aerial sword strike. She was able to block the first with her counter attack, but the second hop penetrated her defenses. She took a decent amount of damage, but didn't come anywhere close to flying off the stage. More and more hits were taken, and it wasn't soon until the death shout from Toon Link could be heard. But, soon after came Marth's cry.

Marth jumped, narrowly dodging another strike from Toon Link, and countered another, sending him flying off the stage for a second time.

"That's cheating," Matt said.

"It's not cheating. It's one of his moves. And besides," she replied, landing another hit on Toon Link, "It's not like Marth is the only character that can do it."

"Come- on," Matt nearly shouted. "Just- give- up- already!"

"Never," she replied. "I'm winning."

"Winning? Not- for long!"

However, that comment made her all too aware of what he was about to do. She quickly brought up her shield as Toon Link came down on her head, blocking the two consecutive strikes. Before he could recover, she sent a smash attack his way, sending Toon Link flying off the stage for a third time.

Matt groaned, nearly dropping his controller. Elf, however, sighed in relief, wiping her sweating palms on her pants, preparing herself for the next round as Marth moved up a spot. The next match was between Pikachu and Link, in the Dark Link coloring scheme. The loading took longer than usual, and music that she recognized as Midna's Lament started up. It could only mean one thing. A custom stage. She groaned inwardly, preparing herself for what was bound to be one of Matt's own creations. That was what she was trying to prevent when she told him to set it to random stages. She didn't want any one person to have the advantage of a stage.

"W-Wait, it this stage… A car?" she questioned. "Seriously, a car?"

"Yep," he replied. "Took me ages to build it just right."

She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind and she studied the stage, dodging Pikachu's attacks. It was difficult, meant for a small player, not a medium one like Link. Elf kept hitting spikes that were placed at what seemed like random intervals, as well the many moving platforms, but they were obviously methodically placed. She fought against the odds, but it wasn't long until Link was flying off the stage, leaving Pikachu with very little damage.

"Come on, this is like cheating," she said.

"No it's not," he stated. "The game let me make this."

"Yeah," she said, jumping out of the way of a shock, "But it's obvious that this stage was designed for small players with all of the small spaces! And you know this stage better than I do!"

Again, the cry of Link could be heard from the speakers of the television.

"Ugh! This is so unfair!"

"Whine all you want, it doesn't change the fact that I just won."

It was the boy's turn to smirk, and the girl's turn to groan in defeat for the third time that round.

"Well, it looks like it's coming down to the wire," he said. "Last match, your best against mine."

She game a small nod, watching Pikachu's icon slide up the tournament board, ready for the final round of Marth against Pikachu.

The countdown started before the characters arrived on the stage. Final Destination. Quite fitting, they both thought. The music picked up tempo as the players began their brawl. Shocks were fired immediately from Pikachu, and Marth brought up his shield, blocking the strikes. He parried with a small charged attack, striking the lightweight. He flew several feet before getting back up, sending electricity in every direction.

Marth swung his sword in the direction of Pikachu, but he quickly dodged. The players continued to mash buttons, trying to increase the percentage in order to knock one another off the stage. Elf bit her lower lip in concentration, trying not to fall off. Her percentage was reaching one hundred, but so was Matt's.

Another quickly charged attack from Marth sent Pikachu flying off the small stage. She did a quick taunt before Pikachu dropped down, ready for another go. With a strong head butt, Marth was soon shooting off the stage with a percentage of one hundred and twenty three. With her damage reset, she quickly did a down smash on Pikachu, doing quite a bit of damage. The exchanged blows continued on and on, both competitors doing their best to dodge.

No one really knew who started it, but the two started to bump one another on the couch, trying to throw the concentration of the other off. She generally didn't like physical contact, but she would make an exception. Matt and Elf continuously bumped one another, until Matt shoved a bit too hard. Elf fell sideways and off the couch. Matt tried to catch her, but ended up falling on top of her.

Elf felt her face heat up as a blush crept across her face. Matt's goggles had been knocked askew during the fall, and she felt the urge to remove them. She did just that, and was surprised at how… handsome he looked. She stared into his dark blue eyes, and he slowly bent forward, looking for any signs of resistance. When he found none, he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back, and it was only a small kiss, but it was the first for both of them. The gamers that they were, they had never been that close to someone else before. He pulled away slowly, the tournament long forgotten.

"U-Um," she said.

"Y-yeah?"

"C-could you, um, please get off me?" she questioned.

The boy smirked, staring down at her, propping himself up on his elbows. "And if I don't want to?"

She frowned, but it was wiped away as Matt placed another kiss on her lips before rolling off. However, when he got off, he landed on a controller. It was too late by the time that he had realized it, and he heard the death cry of Marth sound through the speakers.

"Game!" it shouted afterwards.

Elf watched in horror as Pikachu stood in the foreground while Marth clapped in the from behind. She shoved Matt over, running to system and quickly shutting it down before it could declare Pikachu the winner of the tournament.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Matt said.

"Yes it is!" she replied. "You made Marth run off the edge!"

Both glared at one another, but it was Matt who spoke up first. "Rematch."

Elf's scowl was replaced by a smirk as she quickly grabbed her controller and jumped onto the couch, ready to prove herself the better player. Matt smiled at the young girl's eagerness. He pulled his goggles back on and sat next to her, gently shoving her.

"That was for knocking me over," he said.

She smiled back at him, but her concentration soon took over. There was no way she was going to lose to Matt.

* * *

><p>Hey thurr. Thanks for taking the time to read. I was bored and this popped into my mind. I started to write it at about midnight and it's now a little after 1:30... Anyway, it's to satisfy my current obsession with Death Note. There are so many good guy characters, and although Matt only appears in a few panels, I *SPOILER ALERT* cried when he died. :'(<p>

*END SPOILER ALERT* At first, I was going to have Matt be playing some sort of RPG, like Infinite Undiscovered (my other current obsession), but then I was like, that wouldn't make for a very good plot. Better to put a competitive game… If you guess what game it is and get it right, you get virtual cookies. :D It's one of the best games ever, and my mains are Marth, Link, and Zelda, although I probably suck now because I haven't played it in like, a year. :/

Buuuut I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me whether you liked it or not, and if you see any mistakes, feel free to point it out. As I said earlier, I started writing it at midnight, sooo there are bound to be mistakes and I'm really tired… Again, thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you liked it. :3

And if you liked this, I'm writing a multi-chapter MelloxOC and I need some help, so if you could go and vote in the poll that's on my profile, or if you're too lazy to do that, drop a 1, 2, or 3 in your review if you leave one. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
